Dirty Fangs
by ianna28
Summary: AU SLASH Ryan Wolfe is investigating the death of a young woman and finds that it connects to six other deaths. What he finds shocks him but leads him straight into danger. Can Ryan's new friend and Eric help him and solve the case? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ryan Wolfe is investigating the death of a young woman and finds that it connects to six other deaths. What he finds shocks him but leads him straight to the killer. Ryan needs to pull any sources he has to solve the case and keep his life. Will Ryan be able to get out of this with the help of his new friend and Eric?

A/N: Slight supernatural theme, AU, Slash but not so much in this one. Starting a new series, let me know how it is, I haven't written in a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hands around his drink, green-specked hazel eyes glanced around the room. He was searching for someone, but he wasn't exactly sure who yet. He glanced at the bar thinking that bartender could give him the information he was looking for, but also noted that there were too many people around that could easily eaves drop on their conversation. He wasn't exactly confident in coming here in the first place, knowing that the case sounded peculiar, crazy even.

He ran his hand through his hair while he thought, an increasingly bad habit that he was never able to drop. He found that he often did it when he was nervous or upset, or just plain flustered. He glanced back at the bar and let out a breath, knowing that he was probably going to have stay in the club until it died down. Another sleepless night lay ahead of him, and he had an appointment with someone he hoped could give him answers, or at least tell him if he was going crazy. Ryan was hoping for a simple explanation to everything.

He sighed and dropped his head on the table in front of his glass. The music was loud and the crowd was large so he didn't hear when someone sat down across from him. He wasn't aware of the other presence until the drink he had been nursing since he stepped into the bar almost three hours previous. Ryan's head shot up and he blinked when he saw a woman take a sip and smile at him.

"Hey there, tiger. I haven't seen you in here before." She set the drink back down, but this time kept it in front of her instead of returning it to Ryan.

"How would you know? Are you here a little too much?" Ryan tried to play it cool and reached back to reclaim his drink but she held it just out of reach.

"Oh, honey," she smiled. "I hope you know you just outed yourself. I'm a performer here, I'm here four nights a week, at least." She took another drink. "You have interesting taste you know? Most men just order a beer, scotch. You, no, you're different." She swirled the drink in the glass, obviously knowing what she was doing. "Also I can tell, judging by the state of your Red Lotus, that this is only your first drink. And you've been here a while. What are you looking for sweety?" She leaned across the table this time to get a better look at him.

Ryan blinked a little as she spoke. Was he really that easy to read? Or maybe it was just because she's been here a long time? Yeah, that had to be it. She's been here for a while and knows the difference between a drunk man and someone who had come to a bar for this first time. "Just looking for a little fun, some time to knock back stress, you know."

The woman laughed and leaned back, her long black hair falling against her chest and shoulders. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with secrets as she eyed Ryan. "First timers don't come to a club like this. Trust me, you know what you came here for the minute you walked through that door. Now maybe I can help you, I've been here longer than the barkeep up there." Ryan's eyes glanced back towards the still bustling bar. "Yeah, I know you've been eyeing him all night. He won't be able to give you much information at all. So, lay it on me big boy." She smirked as she twisted in the chair, finding a comfortable position, crossing her long legs easily, the slit of her dress falling to reveal soft and tanned thighs.

But Ryan's eyes weren't caught by the sight of her legs like most men would be, and some men were as they passed. He kept looking into her eyes, when he broke it was to run his hand through his hair once more and let out a soft sigh. She slid the drink back over to Ryan, thinking that he might need it now. "I'm here to ask some questions about a murder." She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"You a cop?" Her voice took a slight defensive tone to it and he merely shook his head. "Maybe we should take this conversation to somewhere more private." She stood up, motioning for him to follow. Ryan stood up but didn't follow her right away.

"Hang on, how do I know you can answer any of my questions? I mean what if you're just leading to kick me out, or leading me to kill me or something." Ryan was a little taken aback when she laughed again. She turned to face him, a look of amusement on her face.

"We're going to have to work on that imagination of yours, it's very limited." She took his hand this time and led him through the throngs of patrons towards the back. Through the 'Employees Only' door and down a dimly lit hallway, he was led through what he had to think was her dressing room, or office. He had expected to see a vanity set loaded with makeup and jewelry boxes, a large closet full of clothes for her performances. There was a closet, but vanity set, although there was a separate bathroom, so perhaps that were she kept all her beauty supplies. There was a nice deep purple velvet love seat and she took a seat in it, patting the seat next to her gently. Ryan decided to take a seat in the lone chair that was placed to the side, facing the loveseat. She feigned a hurt look but shrugged and leaned back.

"Now, you asked a murder, hm?" She actually sounded interested in what Ryan had to say, and he was a little thrown to be honest.

"Yeah. It's come to my attention that this was the last place she was seen right before was killed." Ryan took a small notepad out from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Ever the detective, he had taken meticulous notes when he talked to the mother of the deceased woman. "Her name was Heather Tillsend, and she frequented this bar often." The woman made a soft noise and he looked up at her. "Actually, I don't think I ever got your name."

The woman smiled at him, as if she were waiting for the question, and was more than willing to answer the question for him. "Kendrel Wilson, but everyone calls me Kandy. And I mean everyone, even the manager of this bar." She then planted curious eyes back on him. "And what's your name, Detective?"

"Wolfe, Ryan. And I'm not a detective, I work alone." He stated, almost cursing himself for not coming up with an alias, just in case. He was always a friend of caution, but this woman was different, he wasn't sure how but he could tell. Call it instinct.

"Well, Mr. Wolfe," she smirked at the formality of his name. "I'm not good with a lot of names, although that one does familiar. What did she look like, I'm better with looks, I've seen a multitude of people in my lifetime."

Ryan what kind of lifetime she was talking about, she appeared to still be in her twenties, mid-twenties if he was judging by her looks. "Short blonde hair, green eyes, stood about 5' 6'', wasn't shy about anything." He used the exact words the grieving mother had spoken to him. "Liked to come in here all the time, was a friend with all the staff and most of the patrons, this true?"

"The fulltime staff, yes. I'm only part time," Kandy claimed. "But I know who your talking about. When did she die?"

"Last night, around two in the morning."

Kendrel made a thoughtful noise and tapped her chin with one delicate finger, nails of course perfectly manicured and painted a bright pink color. "She left the bar around 1:45, left with a guy. I should know because I finished my set at 1:30, and I always hang around afterwards to get my free drinks and to chat up the patrons. I get better tips that way," she smirked and Ryan merely rolled his eyes. Yeah, he was pretty sure she did get better tips. "The man was eyeing me before he found her. He was tall, a little pale, like he lived for the night life. Cropped black hair with light hazel nut eyes, almost yellow if you caught them in the right light. He put the moves on her quick, let me tell you." She flipped her hands around a little to emphasize the point of her words. "She walked up strung as high as kite, head over heels for someone she had just met that night."

Ryan was writing everything she said down, word for word in his tiny notepad. Kandy watched him with interest as he scribbled across the pad and shook her slightly. Something about him amused her and she hoped to she would be able to see him again. She thought that she would if she had any inkling of what he was really getting himself into.

"Do you know his name? Did he come to this club often too?" Now she could tell this was the part where took his job seriously. He would have gotten nothing from the bartender if he had waited.

"Nope, hadn't seen him before that. Didn't mean that he didn't come on my nights off, though. I doubt it, though, I see most of the patrons that frequent this joint." She was proud in the fact that she knew people.

"Alright, thank you Miss Wilson," Ryan closed the pad and slid it back into his pocket along with the pen he had been writing with and moved to leave. Kendrel blinked and got up too and quickly caught up with him, putting her hand on the door knob over his, preventing him from turning it.

"What's the big rush? Just going to leave that quickly?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he just looked at her, seemingly unfazed. This time she was thrown back. No one, male or female, had been able to dismiss the action and the look that was in her eyes. Suddenly she smirked at him and a small frown crossed his face.

"I can't read you. Why the sudden change in attitude?" Ryan tried to move her hand but they stayed in the position they were in. She squeezed his hand gently and took it from the door knob holding it in her own. Her other hand went out and took his free hand and held them in front of her.

"We rarely get ones like you in here, but I can spot them almost immediately. You, though, have once again surprised me, Ryan." She said his name affectionately, but like a protective older sister this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryan tried to pull his hands back but she wouldn't let go. He hold was gentle but forceful at the same time, something he was sure she had practiced in her time here.

She let out a gentle laugh her eyes sparkled when she looked back at him. "You don't swing for my team, sweety. I mean, not that I have been propositioned for something that before, but you're different." She smiled when she the blush creep up into his cheeks at being discovered. "Oh no, you only swing for one team. I wonder, have you ever been with a woman?" She peered at him closely, trying to read his reaction.

Ryan lowered his head looking down, feeling his cheeks warm quickly. "Uh, just once really. One drunken night in college." He said softly waiting for the laughter to come from the woman in front of him. He was surprised when he heard nothing and lifted his head. She was instead smiling warmly at him, and this was reflected in her touch still on his hands.

"Listen, if you have anymore questions," she reach inside his jacket pocket and pulled the little notepad again and pen. She flipped to an empty page and started to write something down. "And I don't mean just about the murder. Questions about anything," she winked at him and put the tablet back in its place. "I know about more things than you think, and it'll probably come in handy soon, very soon."

Ryan blinked looking at her and just nodded. "Thank you, Kandy." She smiled at the use of her nickname and leaned forward kissing his cheek.

"I like you slick, don't be a stranger around here. Okay?" Ryan found himself smiling slightly and nodded and left the room a great deal more comfortable than he had been when he initially walked into the room.

When he left the club he looked around. He noticed that although the club was rather popular there were easily a dozen places that someone could hide, or take someone to. He walked around the side of the building and looked down the alley that Heather Wilson had been killed in. He looked around for anyone watching and ducked into the alley. There was no lighting in the small area so she could have easily been taken by surprise. He saw the outline of the body that the police had left before releasing the scene. Leaning down he could see in his mind's eye her body lying there on the ground after the attack. He got back up and carefully stepped around the outline and pulled out his flashlight to survey the area.

Ryan thought it was weird that was no blood on the ground. He'd ponder that theory after talking to his new informant tomorrow. He flashed a light on the dumpster that was no doubt where the attack had happened. Ryan had talked to the coroner before heading to Pretérito that evening. The victim had bruising on her arms from hands holding her down, but also had a bite mark on her neck, and the blood had been drained.

Ryan turned swiftly flashing his flashlight in front of him. The hairs on his arms had risen up while he was inspecting the alley, and he could feel eyes watching him. He didn't see anything, didn't hear anything, and that bothered him. He slowly turned back around towards the closed dumpster and ran his flashlight around it for anything that the police had missed.

Suddenly Ryan was pushed into the dumpster, the force pushing the air from his lungs out and leaving him breathless. He dropped his flashlight as he struggled to get a grip on the dumpster, finding it difficult with the hands pushing down on his shoulders. The grip of his attacker was surprising and strong, giving Ryan very little room to move. He froze when he felt hot breath by his ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, chapters should come fairly quick, maybe every other day, sometimes maybe sooner. Let me know how I'm doing!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ryan Wolfe is investigating the death of a young woman and finds that it connects to six other deaths. What he finds shocks him but leads him straight to the killer. Ryan needs to pull any sources he has to solve the case and keep his life. Will Ryan be able to get out of this with the help of his new friend and Eric?

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this. I'm still looking for a name to call this series. Oh well, in chapters coming up we learn a little more about Ryan, oooooohhhhhh, ahhhhhhh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan found that his body was slowly able to regain his lost breath while he and his attacker stood there. "You're going to dig yourself into an early grave," the gruff voice of his assailant whispered into his ear, clearly male. "And I'm going to take the personal pleasure of taking your life if you keep down this path." And just as suddenly as the man was there he was gone. Ryan almost fell to the ground but quickly caught himself. He turned around eyes searching through the darkness for any sign of the man that had just been behind him.

He took a heavy breath and picked up his flashlight. He flashed the light around again, looking for anything and glanced back at the dumpster. '_Perhaps it would be better to come back in the morning, with some backup._' Ryan thought as he quickly exited the alley rubbing his chest where he had been pushed against the dumpster particularly hard.

The next day he found himself in front a large building that was claiming to be someone's home. Ryan had only been living in Miami for three months and wasn't exactly a stranger to nice houses, but could swear this mansion was one of the most expensive in the city. He rang the doorbell and waited, quietly curious as to who resided in the home. Although he had a name and had contact the man over the phone, her couldn't get a read of that man's look were, and Ryan prided himself on being able to read other people.

The door opened and he was greeted by a man with fiery red hair and sunglasses. Simple black slacks coupled with black pin striped button down shirt and black suit jacket gave him an air of confidence. But what baffled Ryan was the way that he was standing. He wasn't facing Ryan face forward, but seemed to be titled to the side, his head also in a title, cocked to the side. He gave a small smirk and flawlessly turned 180 degrees.

"Mr. Wolfe, I assume." He put his hand forward in greeting. Ryan blinked and nodded dumbly taking his hand. "Please, follow me." He turned walking back into the house and Ryan found that he was following him, his feet seeming to move of their own volition. He supposed that it was his curiosity about this man that kept his questions at bay, for the time being.

"Mr. Caine," Ryan cleared his throat a little. "Um, thank you for meeting with me, and I hope that I don't take up any of your time-"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Wolfe. And please, call me Horatio." He smirked once again at Ryan and led him into what seemed to be his study, though Ryan thought that it looked larger than the public library he lived by. "Now, if I'm correct you had a question about the recent murders?"

"Murders?" Ryan blinked as Horatio pulled down a couple books from one of the oversized bookcases. "I'm just inspecting one at the moment."

Horatio didn't have to glance back at Ryan but pulled out a stack of old newspapers also. "You may be only investigating one murder, but there is a string murders that are related." He set the newspapers down on the desk and the small pile of think books next to them. "The deaths were the same. Two small punctures wounds on their neck if I'm correct," Ryan's eye rose and wondered how he knew, the victim's hadn't been released to the public yet, and he figured this man didn't work for the police department. No in the three months he had lived in Miami, he already knew most of the police force.

"Are you a private eye?" Ryan had to ask, this man seemed to know almost too much. "Or do you work for the police undercover?"

Horatio chuckled lightly and shook his head spreading out the papers. "No, I do neither of those things. I am just knowledgeable and well informed." He brought Ryan's attention back to the papers by waving his hand down to them. "Now if you look here you can see that in the past two weeks there have been six murders and the one last night brings it to seven. One killing every other day."

Ryan leaned down and briefly glanced over the articles and the pictures of the victims. Five of the victims were men, and the other two were woman. He pulled out his notepad and scribbled down their names quickly. He'd be sure to look them all later when he got back to his apartment, after he inspected the alley again with a friend.

"Now, you came down here to find out about the way they'd been murdered, correct?" This time Horatio turned back to his books. Ryan glanced over curious at the title, but didn't have a chance to see it as he flipped the book open. "There a couple theories, the one that most people would like to believe is that the two small wounds were caused by a two pronged barbeque fork." He flipped to a page and put his hands over the page to block his view. "What do you think, Mr Wolfe?"

Ryan blinked a little and stood back up his full height, no longer hunched over the table at the papers. "To be honest? At first I thought it was some freak accident. But now I think that there is some man out there who knows what he's doing. There's usually a reason behind everything, no matter how simple or complex."

Horatio raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Very good. I think that you shall be able to handle what your about to face." He turned the book and pushed it towards Ryan. The chapter was labeled Creatures of the Night. Ryan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think Vampires did this?" That was the one thing he was hoping that he would not hear from Horatio Caine. The one thing that he was afraid to hear, proving that he might be in a little over his head. He looked up at the older man hoping to see a smile, to hear him say that he was just pulling his leg. All Ryan saw was the look of complete seriousness in Horatio's eyes. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, say it's true nad that I believe all of this. What do I need to know about them?"

Horatio pushed two other books over to Ryan. "This will tell you about the creatures themselves. What their motive is this time around is all up to you. Figure out the connection, and you might be able to stop them." Ryan picked up the books but Horatio held out a finger. "When you figure what you need, and also what you're going to need to step them, let me know. I know someone who can help." Ryan blinked a little but nodded his head.

"Alright. Thank you, Mr., er, Horatio. I'll return these books as soon as I can." Horatio just smirked at him, standing to the side again.

"Don't worry about Mr. Wolfe." He just nodded and Ryan walked back towards the entrance.

Thoughts were storming around in Ryan's head as he walked to his car. He didn't know what to think, other than maybe he was just insane, or maybe that he was caught in some dream. "Of course if he was than that meant that this Horatio Caine character was also with him. He needed to make a visit to somehow to see if it really was a dream or not.

Half an hour later he was waiting by the alley in front of the Pretérito looking at his clock. There was at least another two hours before night fall, but Ryan wanted to get this done as soon as possible. He saw the black SUV pull up next to his sedan, making it like a fly in comparison, and a fit looking man stepped out. Eric Delko adjusted his suit jacket or his colorful button shirt and walked over to Ryan. Ryan noted that he looked refreshed and didn't seem to mind that Rayn had just called him out of work to help him search through an alley.

"What's up, Wolfe?" Eric smirked at him, his tanned features seeming to light up at he did.

"I was trying to investigate last night, the place where Wilson was attacked," Ryan pointed towards the alley, more specifically the dumpster. "When I turned my back I was attacked. I don't want to take another chance, so I thought it would be a good idea to have some help, back up if you will."

"Aw, I'm touched." Eric put a hand to his chest mockingly. "You thought to call me to help. Just proves how highly you think of me, that you could trust your life to me."

"I never said trust my life to you." Ryan countered, arching an eyebrow. "You just happen to be one of the few people that I know in Miami. Also the one person who can keep me out of trouble."

"With the cops that is, I can't stop psychos and kidnappers from getting to you." Ryan shot him a look before heading towards the alley. "I'm just saying. And the force doesn't negotiate with terrorists, or psychos, or kidnappers. And I'm pretty sure they won't do anything to get you back, since you're breaking laws and what not." Eric kept rambling in his 'oh-so-confident' voice.

Ryan turned his head to glance at him as they headed to the dumpster. All he wanted to do was wipe that smirk of his face, but he had a couple ideas of how he would do it. Two of which he was pretty sure that Eric might not appreciate if he didn't swing that way.

"Just shut up. I wasn't able to get a look at it last night because I was attacked by someone. I need someone to watch my back so I don't get shoved again." Ryan pulled out his flashlight again as he leaned up to look inside of the dumpster.

"Like this," Eric smirked as he grabbed Ryan around the waist and lifted him up into the dumpster. Ryan let out a yelp and Eric let out a roar of laughter.

Ryan quickly stood up and glared at Eric, picking pieces of last nights food off of his shirt. He shuddered a little and knew that he would have to hurry up so he could get home and change, shower, and bleach his clothes. "That was not funny, nor was I called for. I'm not looking for whatever is in the dumpster, what's on it." Ryan ground out to Eric pulling himself out over the side.

"Oh, you mean like blood," Eric pointed. Ryan looked and blew some air out of his mouth.

"I don't know why, but you're really grinding my nerves today," Ryan muttered as he took out his digital camera from his jacket pocket and snapped a couple pictures. He didn't have to turn around to know that Eric was grinning like a bobcat behind him.

"So, you're assuming that the fight went down around the dumpster?" Ryan nodded as he walked around the large bin checking for anything he missed. "Alright, so she gets attacked, then, killed however it was she was killed, and ends up here." Eric stood around the area where they had found Heather Wilson's body. "And you said you were attacked in the same spot at the dumpster?"

"Yeah, I had my back turned and then I was shoved against the dumpster. My shoulders were pinned down and I had very little room to move my arms." Ryan turned back to look at Eric as he remembered last night's events. "His grip was surprisingly strong. I mean, I'm no he-man or anything, but I couldn't budge, even wiggle. And I'm pretty sure it was a guy because he spoke to me."

Eric frowned a little. "He spoke to you? Are you sure it was the same guy, maybe it was just someone looking to take your wallet." He may give Ryan slack sometimes about the way he investigated, but he did sometimes have to worry about him. And getting attacked when he was alone was not something he liked to hear.

Ryan shook his head. "It was a male voice, he said that I was just digging my grave and that he was going to take pleasure in being the one to take my life. He pretty much just admitted that he was the killer."

"Well did you see his face, see what he was wearing? Anything at all?"

Again, all Ryan could do was shake his head. "It was dark, Eric, like three AM. Plus he was against my back. I turned around but he was no where, it was like he disappeared. This guy is good."

"And a lot of good that does you now. You're probably next on his hit list, you know?" Eric's voice took an annoyed tone suddenly. "He knows you're on to him and that you're investigating-"

"Looking into." Ryan interrupted.

"-this murder." Eric ignored him. "It's obvious he doesn't like that, and he has no problems with taking you out if he has to."

"Yeah, well, I got some information today that may or may not pertain to this guy." Ryan shrugged a little, shoving his hands in his pockets. "There are six other murders that were all done the same way."

Eric was nodding. "Yeah, I know those murders, I've been to keep as much information out of the press and news as I can."

Ryan looked up at him. "Why? Eric, I think I need to know if this is gonna be the same guy."

Sighing, Eric was starting to look frustrated. "There's theories, and I think they're true, that the victims from before were in some way connected to the drug crimes going down around here." Ryan furrowed his brow waiting for Eric to give him more. Eric always knew more. "The last two were known to working directly with some of the Drug Lord's around here, the police had been watching them." That's when Eric put on his own confused look. "But if these are connected, why this girl? She has no known connections does she?"

Ryan frowned and looked down at the ground thinking. "Not that anyone knows of. I need to get back to my place." He walked quickly down the alley, half jogging.

"What's the big rush?" Eric easily kept up with him.

"If this is the same guy, then he's going to kill again tonight Eric." Ryan got in his car and drove off without a second look.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Um, next chapter might come a little later, or sooner, depending on my mood. My roommate and I just lost one of our friends last weekend and we just found out about it today so. But hope you liked it and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three. Might set up a few questions, little action going on. Um, hope you like it. Chapter four coming soon, I'm thinking there might be 6 or 7 chapters overall in this. But then I'll be starting another afterwards. Still stuck on what to call this series, but I'll think of something, or if anyone has ideas let me know, cause Ryan isn't really a detective, he does it to help, cause that's what our little Wolfe does. So enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Laptop where it belonged, in the lap, and papers spread out over the coffee table, Ryan was promptly starting to doze off. His head was leaning against the back of the couch, leg lying uncomfortably off the cushion, other leg caught underneath him. A small orange cat walked out from the kitchen where had been happily drinking her milk. She looked up at her master asleep and hopped up onto the coffee table, papers sliding out of their neat stacks. Before the cat could slide off of the table she jumped and landed on Ryan's leg, claws protruding and digging in through his jeans. Letting out a yelp Ryan was barely able to catch the laptop before it smashed on the ground, monitor first, and the orange ball of fluff went flying across the floor. She let out an annoyed meow stalking off to her sanctuary in the bedroom.

Ryan scowled and repositioned himself on the couch with his computer, conveniently not noticing the mess of papers that was on the coffee table. He stared at the screen he had brought of known and convicted drug lords in the city when a knock on his apartment door roused him from his thoughts. He got up cautiously looking out the window and noticed that the sun had long set.

He looked out the peep hole but found that it was covered and all he could see was black. Leaning over Ryan grabbed the cane he kept close, just in case. Slowly he opened the door, staying inside of his apartment and peeked his head around the corner. He didn't see anyone and quickly closed the door again. Perhaps it was just the rowdy teenagers that he sometimes heard stalking through the floor at all hours of the night.

Before he got three steps away from the door the knock came back, louder this time. He walked back over and opened the door again, cane still in hand. He didn't see anything and as he went back to close the door a hand came through gripping the side of the door. He jumped back and raised his cane up but was suddenly knocked back onto the ground, the cane ripped out of his hand. He covered his face and thrashed his body trying to buck the intruder off of him. He was shoved across the hardwood floor of his apartment and he flipped onto his stomach ready to push himself up.

He was pushed back down as a weight landed on his back, a hand on his head keeping it down and to the side. Another hand held his wrists behind him with inhuman strength. He could feel hot breath bearing down on his neck and his heart began to race. Ryan desperately started to buck again as he heard the deep throaty chuckle of the man he had run into before. He cried out in fear when he felt something sharp graze across the exposed skin on his neck. There was a loud growl from behind him and suddenly the man jumped off of him. Ryan stayed where he was on the ground, fear overtaking his body and preventing him from moving.

Suddenly a hand was on his arm and he jerked, hands flying up and making contact with skin. His eyes widened when he heard a distinctly feminine yell and looked over to see Kendrel holding her nose. "What the fuck, Slick? That hurt." She rubbed her nose and Ryan was suddenly relieved to see that there was no blood.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that you were the man again," Ryan sat up out of breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"What man? Ryan, you're bleeding," She leaned down and tilted his head to the side. "What happened, are you alright?" Her spunky spirit was replaced with worry and concern quickly, and Ryan was vaguely impressed that she could change her personality so easily.

"I think he's the killer." Ryan ran his hand over his neck and looked at the blood on his fingers and frowned. "He was gonna kill again tonight, but it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" She decided to humor him, but also made him stand up, eyes intent on the cuts on his neck.

"Why he would want to kill me? His targets were drug related," Ryan kept going, talking more to himself than to Kendrel. "Tillsend was his daughter, Santoni's daughter."

Kendrel blinked. "Vincent Santoni?" Ryan nodded vaguely. "Ryan how do you that? Are you in trouble? Was it Santoni who attacked you?"

"No, no. I don't think Santoni even knows who I am. It was the man who murdered her." Ryan blinked and stopped when he saw that she was trying to lead him to his bathroom. "Wait, no, where did he go? He could still be here. You need to leave Kendrel, before you get hurt."

Kendrel let out a snort. "Please, I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl."

"You don't understand! He's a vampire," Ryan rattled off then stopped, his eyes widened. "Like a vampire, is what I meant. Feeds off of fear." Kendrel just smirked at him. "And now you think that I'm crazy, great." Ryan sighed and slumped. Kendrel smacked the back of his head and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Okay, I don't think you're crazy. I think you're dense, there's a difference." Ryan blinked and watched as she searched his drawers for alcohol and swabs. "And two, I do believe that he is a vampire, and that would be why you have to identical marks on your neck. You're being hunted because you pissed him off, Ryan." Ryan just stared at her, almost as if she had been the one to suggest that Vampires were real.

"You knew?" Ryan voice was soft.

"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know. Trust me." She dabbed at the cuts then turned his hand to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me Ryan, you are in danger. If you have a vampire after you they will not stop until they get what they want. And they want your blood."

Ryan's breathing had sped up and a bit and Kendrel blinked. He grabbed onto the side of the sink and looked down. "Ryan? Breathe honey." She started to rub his back in soothing circles and slowly moved him to the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, taking short and clipped breaths. Kendrel jumped when someone knocked on his door. She looked back at Ryan then quickly scurried over and opened the door. She blinked when she saw the back of a very tan, and good looking man, at least from his backside. "Hello?"

The man turned around and blinked. "Uh, is Ryan home?" She leaned against the door frame and flashed him a smiled.

"And if I say yes, what are you going to do with him? Ravish him into his bedroom, and-" She was cut off but a coughing fit from the young man inside.

"Ryan?" The Cuban pushed past her and into the apartment. Kendrel rolled her eyes and followed him, and was surprised when saw the man leaning over Ryan, hands above his eyes and rubbing his chest. "Calm down Ryan, take deep breaths, and opened your eyes for me."

Ryan responded easily, opening his eyes, his hand reaching up and grabbing the man's hand that was on his chest. He started to take deeper breaths, still rushing the air into his lungs though. Kendrel smirked slowly and leaned against the arm of the couch watching them. She could see things happening in the future with these two, and not the too distant future. He started whispering soothingly by Ryan's ear and it seemed to have some kind of effect on the younger man.

"Eric?" Ryan barely managed out. The man nodded and put his hand back on Ryan's stomach. "Thanks. But you're going to hold this over my head now aren't you?"

"Like every other time, Ryan," Eric smirked and helped him sit up. "Alright, so what caused this panic attack?'

"That I think would actually be my fault," Kendrel raised her fingers. "And would you happen to be Eric Delko?" She smirked, knowing where she recognized his name.

Eric suddenly set a glare on his face towards her. "What's it to you?"

Ryan sighed a little. "Listen, I'm fine. Why'd you come over here Eric?"

"I came to check on you. Unfortunately I have to admit that you had gotten to me this afternoon, and I wanted to see if you were safe or not." Eric shrugged sitting back on the couch next to Ryan and away from Kendrel.

"I'm fine," Ryan lied. "But I know that's not the whole story. You wouldn't come down just because of something I said."

"You know me too well." Eric smirked but the smirk disappeared seconds later. "There was another murder. You were right. But I just want to know how you knew."

Ryan sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Because, the six previous are all connected, like I told you before." Ryan made a mental not to call Horatio in the morning. He was going to need weapons now, and advice on how to handle this. "Tillsend is Santoni's daughter. Who was killed this time? Were they killed the same way as all the others?"

Eric nodded. "It was Santoni's brother, Carlos." Ryan cursed under his breath. Eric suddenly grabbed Ryan's chin and held it out. "You were attacked! Ryan you're not okay!"

"Don't worry, I found him," Kendrel spoke up. "And I clean up the cuts."

"And how exactly did he get those cuts," Eric accused, glaring at her and letting go of Ryan.

"Well I didn't give them to him if that's what you're insinuating." Kendrel huffed crossing her arms.

"I don't exactly know if I can believe that." Eric ground out.

"Eric, Kendrel," Ryan muttered under his breath, but still getting their attention. "Stop. Eric it wasn't her fault. I was attacked by the same man as before, but something stopped him."

"Your cat," Kendrel cut in and Ryan blinked.

"How did you know that?"

"Because when I walked in I saw her licking her claws by the window. Like she was pleased with herself." Ryan shook his head slightly being able to picture his faithful animal in that pose. "She then retreated back into the bedroom. She defended her territory and master well. You've trained her well."

Ryan shook his head but smiled. "I didn't train her, I just gave her a home."

"Ryan, I think that you should request protection. You've become a target for this sicko." Eric insisted looking at him with hard eyes. Ryan adamantly shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to hide from this guy. I'm gonna put him away." Kendrel snorted and both men turned to look at her.

"Oh, Ryan. You're so naïve." She drawled out with a smirk. "Even if you managed to get enough evidence and get him arrested by the cops, he won't stay there. And do you know who the first he's coming after is? You." She poked him in the chest to accentuate her point. "You're getting in his way, and your blood, your life will be his. All you can do is hope that he will merciful and spare you, kill you quickly and not bring you back." Kendrel's voice had gotten dark, sufficiently scaring Ryan.

"Who the hell are you lady?" Eric growled out. It was obvious to Kendrel that this one was protective of Ryan. Either Ryan was oblivious to this fact, he was ignoring the fact, or he was shy in front of Kendrel.

"Kendrel Wilson, and I know everything I need to know about you, for now," she smirked at him. Eric just growled back at her.

"No, just listen, I can handle this on my own," Ryan pushed off of the couch away from the two fighting between him. "Thank you for your concern but I think I can take care of things from here."

"Like hell you can," Kendrel stood up along with Eric. "You don't know what you're dealing with, Slick."

"How do you know? I had an idea and it was confirmed, I have people I can go to."

"You mean like Horatio?" Ryan turned sharply on his heel to stare at her.

"You know Horatio? How do you know him?" Ryan accused. Eric stared between both of them, looking baffled.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Who is Horatio?" Eric demanded. He wasn't going to let them continue until he got his own answers.

Kendrel quickly turned to glare at him, her perky attitude gone and replaced with anger. "Ryan's being hunted, by the same killer that your police department is looking for, and will fail to catch. You want to know why? Because he's a vampire. And before you give any shit about vampires not being real I will have to hit you. Go back and look at your victims and tell me it doesn't just cry out abnormality." She then turned back to face Ryan. "You think you're just lucky that you happen to stumble upon him? That he just happened to have the books that you were looking for? Guess again, because I've known him since he was born. You're going to need his help to survive, but it doesn't mean that you will."

Ryan was speechless for a minute before his facial expressions set and he fired back at the woman in front of him. "Do you have so little faith in me? I've gone through much more than you could ever guess. Seen things that I refused to believe when I saw them, I know that luck doesn't exist, because it is not with me. So before you start preaching to me about what I should and should not do, maybe you should stop and think before you speak."

Eric was almost shocked. He had never seen Ryan get that angry before, granted he hadn't really even known the man for that long. He was almost afraid to get close to Ryan, he could feel the anger seething off of him, but he could also feel the anger seething off of Kendrel. And then it stopped.

"Ryan, I'm just trying to look out for you. I've dealt with these creatures before, I know what can happen, I've seen it time and again." She suddenly turned to concern for her new found friend. She couldn't explain it, but she felt that she needed to protect him, almost like she wanted to protect him, make sure that he was happy. "Let me at least help you. I know Horatio personally, I can help you make a plan if you won't let me take care of this myself."

"I'll accept your help, because I will not let you handle this on your own, this is my mess."

"Dammit, Ryan!" Both turned to look at Eric this time. "Get off of your self righteous kick. It's alright if you drop a case, you tell the client you're sorry but you're just not the man. Not ever case can be personal! They came to you because you're under the table. You're not listed, you don't have a license, you're freelance and that's what they want. Most of the people want the dirty job done, and they want it quick. But it's not worth risking your life over!"

"What do you know about risking your life?" Ryan countered back. His mood stuck, he was tired of being pushed around and being treated like some little kid trying to play detective like his daddy. "You're not even a real cop! You're just the man who hides everything, damage control. I've done more than you probably have, so just lay off." Ryan growled, this directing the state of both of them. He growled and stalked off into his room slamming the door shut and locking it.

Kendrel sighed but plopped down on Ryan's couch. Eric looked at a loss for words for a second then turned his head to look at Kendrel. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm going to stay here all night. I'm going to make sure that no one else comes, and then tomorrow the two of us are going to meet out friend Horatio." She stated as if it were simple and that Eric should have known it.

Eric snorted and glared at her. "If anything happens to him tonight, I'm hauling your ass into the station tomorrow."

Kendrel laughed and lifted her feet up onto the couch. "You're not a real cop from what I hear. And trust nothing will happen, so you can home now if you want, lover boy." Kendrel smirked. She loved coming up with nicknames for people.

"Don't call me that." Eric growled and left the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, so let me know how that was. Expect the next chapter with in a day or two, there's more action in the next one, trust me, ;P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: On to chapter four. There will be 7 chapters overall, and i currently have planned at least 5 'cases' for Ryan later on. And with my imagination there will be even more for our little Wolfe. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do own Ryan, he's about two inches and lives with his brother Greg. I keep them in a cage, and they're surprisingly furry. Unfortunately I own hampsters, CBS and Jerry B. and the writers and stchuff own the real CSI Miami. Oh! But I do own Kendrel, and the vampire.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kendrel had in fact waited on Ryan's couch until he had woken up and gotten dressed. He was surprised and still a little angry but he managed to hide it well. His OCD tendencies managed to delay them before leaving the house for Horatio's though. It seemed that Puff, his little orange kitten, had decided to have fun while he was sleeping, and he just couldn't stand to leave the house knowing that it was in the condition that it was.

It seemed that Horatio had been expecting them when they arrived at his mansion. Ryan vaguely thought that maybe Kendrel had called to tip him off. "Am I correct in assuming that you managed to connect the cases, Mr. Wolfe?" Ryan was almost annoyed when he kept calling him Mr. Wolfe.

"Yes, I was. I was also able to connect it to last night's murder too." Horatio nodded smirking. "I, um, think that I might need that help you offered before, about the weapons."

"You told him about Calleigh? After meeting him once?" Kendrel asked interested.

"Well I hadn't given him her name." Horatio chuckled. "But yes, I had mentioned something about a weapons maker should he need one, and it seems that he does."

"Did you know that I was going to need to talk to her? That it was a vampire that was causing all this." Horatio nearly shrugged and Kendrel rolled her eyes.

"Don't let him fool you, he knows more then he's letting on." Kendrel whispered to him. Ryan just nodded his head as they followed Horatio farther into the house than he had previously traveled. They turned the corner and Ryan noticed that the décor of the house seemed to change a little. They were a little brighter, the windows tinted with yellow and the walls a soft cream color that easily accentuated the light. At the end of the hall was a set of double doors and Horatio pushed them open. Ryan paused slightly and Kendrel brushed past him rolling her eyes.

They had entered a large room that was more like a workshop. The walls were decorated with different weapons, and the tables that were littered around the room held half molded weapons or prototypes of new ones. "Hi, Horatio." Ryan blinked at the voice. He turned to see a tall woman with long blonde hair wearing a bright smile, her voice coated with sunshine and joy. "What brings you guys down here?"

"Our new friends needs some help," Horatio motioned towards Ryan and Kendrel pulled him forward. "He seems to be dealing with a particularly nasty vampire."

"Hunted, or hunting?" Calleigh asked simply moving to a table that was in the corner against the wall. She opened a large drawer and started to pull out random objects that Ryan didn't recognize right away.

"Hunted," Kendrel responded.

"Wait, what's the difference?" Ryan finally found his voice.

"You're either being hunted, or you're doing the hunting." Calleigh smiled at him, and it somehow managed to almost put him at ease. "You poor boy, you're going to have a tough time." She pulled out a duffle bag then pulled him over. "Alright, this is your basic stake," she held up the sharp pointed piece of wood and dropped it into the bag. She did this to every weapon to show him, and if she had to, explain how to use it. "A cross bow if you need it, but not loaded. I'm afraid that you would accidentally shot yourself, also a small quiver to go with it. The tips are just wood, so don't think that it's going to kill anything else, just vampires. And of course your everyday, run of the mill, holy water." Calleigh grinned and dropped the bottles into a pocket in the duffel bag.

Ryan's eyes were wide and he stared at the bag, then at Calleigh and over to Horatio and Kendrel who were standing next to each other. "What do you mean a rough time?" Ryan tried to keep his voice down a couple octaves that might sound natural. "Just how much trouble am I in?"

"I don't know if that's something you want to hear, Ryan," he turned his eyes to look at Kendrel who had spoken. "You probably should have dropped the case sooner," she smirked when Ryan narrowed he eyes at her.

"I will not drop the case, not now. I'm so close to finding this man, and I won't let him keep on killing." Ryan stated grabbing the bag off of Calleigh's bench. He gave Kendrel another hard look before turning on his heel and promptly left the room and more than likely the house.

Calleigh smirked as he walked out and she turned to look at Horatio and Kendrel. "He certainly is full of spirit. It's probably what's going to get him killed."

Kendrel merely nodded her head. "And unfortunately, I think I'm going to be the one who's going to have to save him."

Ryan was laying on his couch later that night watching some obscure movie on TV. He wasn't really paying attention with his pillows propped up behind his back. The sun had set a few hours ago, and something was screaming in him to get up and make sure that Calleigh's duffle bag was close by where he could easily grab it. Heaving a sigh Ryan pushed himself up off the couch. Kendrel had told him not to answer the door unless he knew who it was, and that would stop by after she got done at the club tonight. Puff had retreated somewhere, probably outside hunting the mice and squirrels.

Ryan came out with the duffel bag and dropped it on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. He didn't want to be treated like a child, like he had to be babysat at all times. Ryan was also pretty sure that the killer, vampire, whatever they insisted on calling him, wasn't going to attack tonight anyway. He killed every other day, not everyday. He turned with a mug in his hands of warm tea and walked back out towards the living room where his weapons were.

The mug was suddenly pulled from Ryan's hands and thrown to the ground. "Glad to finally find you alone." Ryan was then spun around to face the man that had attacked him twice. Ryan's eyes widened when the man's eyes seemed to glow a golden yellow and he bared his fangs. Ryan turned to run but the creature grabbed his wrist tightly and brought him back, slamming Ryan's back against his chest.

"If you kill me now," Ryan tried to keep his voice calm but knew that he was failing miserably, "you'll be breaking your trend." The man laughed and it sent shivers down Ryan's spine. His laugh wasn't cheerful or aimed at something that was funny, it full of malice.

"But you seem to forget, little investigator," he whispered into Ryan's ear, mouth moving down towards his neck. "You're not connected to my usual victims. You're a kill just for fun." Ryan closed his eyes and tried to get away again, knowing that he could never overpower him, but he had to try. "Maybe if you stop wriggling, I'll let you decide how you want to go. If you want me to kill you completely, or to bring you back."

Ryan shivered and grabbed the vampire's hand trying to flip him off. The vamp growled and grabbed Ryan's chin forcefully, holding it painfully still. Ryan whimpered at the force and the strain. "So you don't get to choose how your life ends, I do." He growled then quickly sank his fangs into Ryan's neck, breaking the skin easily but painfully. Ryan cried out and started to claw at the vamp's arms. The more Ryan moved the deeper he went with his fangs, and the harder he clamped his teeth down. Ryan slowly stopped fighting back, feeling the loss of his strength ebb away with the loss of his blood. He closed his eyes and whimpered once more before giving in, knowing he was going to die.

There was growl and hissing suddenly. Ryan dropped to the ground, his eyes quickly closing, feeling unconsciousness coming ever closer. He managed to move his head and saw his cat Puff being thrown by the vamp. He wanted to say something, to stop him, but felt his limbs were heavy like lead. The vamp looked down at Ryan and growled, kicking him in the stomach hard and left before Puff could make a return attack. Ryan's breathing slowed down and he lay on his floor, being able to feel the blood flow from his neck and onto the floor. He lay there waiting for death to take him.

Kendrel knocked on Ryan's door and waited. She figured that maybe Ryan had fallen asleep on the couch or something. After a few more minutes she knocked again and sighed. It didn't usually take him this long though. She reached up and grabbed the key that Ryan had placed above the door, just in case he ever forgot his own set, which was unlikely. Opened the door she sensed that something was wrong. "Ryan??" She got no answer and started to inspect the apartment, going for the bedroom first. All she found there was Puff who had lay down on the bed and was asleep, though her fur was puffed up like she had recently been disturbed. "Ryan!" Kendrel called again.

She had called Ryan right before the club opened and he said that he was going to be alright. She had hoped that in four hours he had done something stupid. Walking out of his bedroom she saw the duffel bag of weapons sitting by the couch, the bag unzipped. He would have used something if he was in danger. She turned the corner and her eyes widened and she ran over to Ryan's pale body on the floor.

"Ryan, wake up," she started to lightly slap his cheek. He let out a low moan and she quickly grabbed his cell phone that was lying a few feet away on the floor. She lifted his head out of the small pool of blood that had started to form underneath him and she inspected his neck, cursing that it took her so long to get here. Kendrel quickly called an ambulance, telling them where Ryan lived and that he had lost a lot of blood. Her next phone call was to Eric.

It took a couple of rings but Eric finally picked up. "Delko," he answered in groggy voice that was laced with sleep. "This had better be good."

"Ryan was attacked," Kendrel stated while she pressed her sleeve to Ryan's neck, which emitted another groan of pain. "God, Ryan! Wake up! He's lost a lot of blood."

She could hear some shuffling and noises on the other side of the phone. "Shit, I knew it!" He sounded angry and somewhat saddened at the same time. "I told him! Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Kendrel answered honestly. "He's pretty pale as it is, and has a chill. I already called the ambulance, just meet us at the hospital, I'm going to try and stop the bleeding." She hung up before Eric could say anything else.

Kendrel looked down at Ryan and frowned. He was starting to shake from the chill but still hadn't regained consciousness. She had no idea how long he had been sitting here but she knew that this did not look good at all for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked. I actually have all the chapters written, I'm just going through and trying to catch big mistakes. I'm horrible at re-reading my stories. I love reviews, they keep me going. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter five! I'm so happy to see that people really do like this story. I was hoping I would be able to pull off some kind of sci fi fantasy thing without making it really weird or seem off. I've started the second story in the series, and I'm hoping to get it done as fast, if not faster than this one. I've got an idea of what it's gonna be about and I'm excited. I'm putting Ryan through more of my own personal angst and drama, bwuahahahaha. I mean. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do own Ryan, he's about two inches and lives with his brother Greg. I keep them in a cage, and they're surprisingly furry. Unfortunately I own hampsters, CBS and Jerry B. and the writers and stchuff own the real CSI Miami. Oh! But I do own Kendrel, and the vampire.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eric watched as the nurses changed one of the IV's that held a packet of blood and checked Ryan's vitals in the room. Eric sat in the corner so as not to get in their way and Kendrel had gone down to the cafeteria to get some food for them both.

Ryan had been rushed to the hospital nearly three hours ago and he still hadn't woken up. His doctor told them that he had been lucky to get there when he did, but wasn't out of the woods yet. Ryan needed to go through blood transfusions, and then multiple tests afterwards. There was still a chance for other complications to arise just for the simple fact that he had lost a nearly fatal amount of blood. It was now going to be Eric's job to try and keep this attack away from the police. They would find the small pool of blood in Ryan's apartment and wonder where the rest was, and Ryan didn't need to go through an investigation at the moment.

Eric's eyes traveled up to Ryan when he heard the heart monitor quicken slightly as he woke up. Ryan let out a slight moan and Eric quickly pulled his chair over. "Ryan? Can you hear me?" Ryan nodded his very slightly and turned it to look at Eric, slowly opening his eyes.

Ryan seemed to frown when he saw Eric and where he was. "Where?" Ryan coughed before he could finish and Eric started to rub his chest to calm him down.

"You're in the hospital, because your stupid ass got attacked." Eric put on a small smirk, trying to alleviate the situation.

"Pain." Ryan closed his eyes again taking deep breaths. Kendrel then walked in and blinked. She put the food down and walked over to stand next to Eric at his bed.

"Ryan, how are you feeling?" Kendrel asked, looking at the machine he was hooked up to and back at Ryan's face.

Ryan shook his head a little. "Hurts, cold." He muttered.

Kendrel snorted. "Well you were bitten Ryan, what were you expecting?" She sighed and pulled up a chair next to Eric. "God Ryan, what were you thinking. You didn't have any weapons ready, you shouldn't have stayed alone. I told you to call Eric, but you let your stupid pride get in the way."

Eric put a hand on her arm. "Hey, come on, we can scold him later." He whispered to her. Ryan had turned his head to look at the way opposite the two. She sighed a little and nodded, then shook her head again.

"No, I have a couple more things to say, but they're for his own safety. Ryan I need you to look at me." She gently took his hand and he slowly turned to look at her. Kendrel inwardly sighed, thinking about how much he just looked like a hurt child at this moment. "You have to be aware of the consequences that follow after being bitten, and living through it."

Ryan frowned and Eric voiced both their thoughts. "You mean, it isn't clean cut? He doesn't get better?"

"He'll get better, sure. I meant long term. If this vampire doesn't come back to finish the job then some other blood sucker will. When a vampire bites they leave something in their victims." Kendrel thought for a moment, not sure how to explain it. "In a way it's kind of like a sensor to other vampires. It shows that you've been bitten before, and it will draw them to you."

"Then we can just fight them off. Carry some holy water and stakes or something with us, you know," Eric said, speaking up for Ryan. Kendrel didn't fail to notice the use of 'us'.

"It's not that easy Eric. Vampires also tend to release something in the blood stream of their victims, for future use if needed. Not only will he attract vampires, but he won't be able to fight them off, he might invite them." Ryan eyes widened and he started to shake his head. "Ryan, it's nothing you'll be able to stop. There are new hormones in your blood that will call out to them, you'll want to get bitten."

"You've got to be kidding me," Eric muttered putting his head in his hand. "Is there anyway to counteract this? Stop it form happening or just kill the hormones?" Kendrel shook her head. "Then I just won't let him out of my sight." Eric reasoned. Ryan blinked and looked over at him.

"Eric, no." He coughed again but looked at Eric. "Too dangerous." He was still too weak to form full sentences without feeling out of breath.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to let you get bitten again. You got lucky this time, Ryan. We're not going to take that chance again." Eric was standing firm on his position and Kendrel just rolled her eyes. She could already tell that this was going to be fun.

"Listen, I saw your doctor and he said that you'd be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." Kendrel decided to change the subject. "They want to finish this transfusion," she motioned to the blood on the IV stand, "and one a few more test to see if your body can handle the new blood."

Again, Ryan started to shake his head. "He's, going to," Ryan coughed but refused the water that Eric offered to him. "Kill tonight." Ryan finished trying to sit up.

"And what exactly do you want to do about it? You can even speak," Kendrel shot back at him. Instead of looking like a hurt puppy his gaze hardened at her words. She thought for a minute that maybe he would be able to take care of himself. "Listen, we have to let him kill. There's no clue that will let us know where he's going to kill, or even who. It's sad, but we have to let it go." She shrugged and walked out of the room.

Eric glared at the empty door where Kendrel had been and looked back at Ryan. "Don't worry, I overheard that they were going to put some extra cops on force tonight." Ryan merely nodded. "Listen, I gotta go to work now, but I'll be back later, alright?" Ryan nodded again and Eric slowly got up. "Get some sleep, you need it."

Ryan sighed as Eric walked out and turned his head to the side. The only thing that worried him now was what was going to happen when left the hospital. How would he be able to stop himself if he ran into another vampire, as he was sure that there were more out there. He was just setting himself up now, and for a fleeting moment he thought that Kendrel had been right when she yelled at him. How could he have been so stupid? But then he thought about it. That creature was going to attack him whether he had weapons in his hands or not. Ryan was his target now and nothing was going to be able to stop him, not even security. He suddenly didn't feel so safe in the hospital and knew things would get worse when night came.

But when night came Ryan was relieved to see that Eric had showed up. He told him that he was aware that Ryan might be in danger and was going to take watch until Kendrel inevitably showed up. Ryan was actually glad to have Eric there. He tried asking Eric if there had been another murder but he wasn't sure. After a while Ryan slowly nodded off, and Eric rubbed his arm a little pulling out a book.

Ryan slept peacefully through the night and was only awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Kendrel standing there over him. He yawned and sat up, stretching slightly, and trying not to move his neck so much as it was still a little sore. "Hey, what's up?" He mumbled through his yawn. "Is it morning already? Time for me to go home?" He looked around and noticed that Eric had left, probably off to work.

"Yeah," Kendrel nodded. Ryan seemed to notice that she wasn't her usually chipper self. "I've got your stuff and some clothes for you to change in to. I'll be waiting outside." She dropped some clothes on the chair and quickly walked out. Ryan blinked thinking that her behavior was a little odd.

After he had dressed he walked out to find Kendrel who had signed the release forms and she handed him his bag. "Wait, wait." Ryan grabbed her arm. "Something's wrong, what happened?"

Kendrel didn't look at him for a long time then sighed and turned to face him. "You were right, and there was another murder last night." She held up her hand before he could say anything along the lines of I told you so. "He left a message for you, Ryan." She handed him a picture that Eric had given to her before going to work.

Ryan took the picture and his face visibly paled. Kendrel moved closer to him and guided him out of the hospital, where hopefully the doctors wouldn't want to keep him for another day. There was another dead body in the alley, no doubt somehow connected to Vincent Santoni. But this time there were words written on the wall.

'You will be mine Wolfe'

"What, what does he mean?" Ryan asked, his voice quiet and slightly shaky.

"It means you're in trouble, Ryan." Kendrel said simply. He stared at her as she got into her car, motioned for him to do the same. As he shut the door she started the car and continued. "He's not going to kill you, and that's probably the worst thing that could happen to you."

"If he's not going to kill me, then what is he going to do?" Ryan asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He's going to keep you for his own, as toy per say." Ryan suddenly found it difficult to swallow. "Keep you around so he can feed, maybe sometimes bringing you to edge of death and stopping, waiting until you get better." She glanced at Ryan and decided that perhaps she should stop, it wasn't helping his already pale complexion to hear about this. "Um, I have to work late tonight, but Eric will come over after he gets out of work. Just keep your door locked, windows shut and locked, the whole thing. I think that yesterday Eric went to your place and set up some crosses too, so you should be safe." She wanted to snort but thought that maybe it would let Ryan think that everything was okay if she believed the crossed would work.

Ryan nodded slowly and put the picture down. He thought that maybe he would be able to put up a brave front, but after seeing that and knowing what this man planned on doing, he didn't want to be left alone. He knew that rationally he would be safe in daylight, but hoped that when the sun went down Eric wouldn't take too long arriving at his place.

Kendrel dropped his off in front of his building and leaned over kissing his cheek. "Be safe, Slick. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and walked into his building and up the stairs to his third floor apartment. He noted the silence and figured that the neighbors must be gone for once. He might be able to get a light nap in before Eric came over. Locking the door Ryan dropped his clothes from his hospital visit neatly in the dirty laundry hamper and immediately went into his bedroom. Someone must have fed Puff because she wasn't at his feet crying for attention.

Without hesitation Ryan dropped onto his bed and hugged a pillow close to himself, welcoming the softness of his mattress and pillow. He smiled into the pillow and curled his legs up a little getting into a comfortable position. He realized that he truly hated hospitals and was to be back in his own apartment back in his own bed.

After a few minutes Ryan felt a little lightheaded, thinking that maybe it was because he wanted to sleep. But when managed to pull a few coherent thoughts together he realized that all he did was practically sleep while he was in the hospital. Suddenly he sat up when the curtains in his room had been drawn shut. Someone was in his room.

"Eric, I swear," he whispered getting up. He grabbed onto the wall with one hand when he almost tripped over his own feet. Maybe he was dizzy because he was hungry, or even thirsty, but knew that wasn't the reason, he had eaten hours before he was released when he was talking to Eric. "If this is some kind of joke, I swear." He stopped when he sensed someone behind him, his breath hitched in his throat when he felt something unfamiliar. Something he couldn't describe.

"This is no joke," Ryan stood ram rod straight when he heard the familiar voice. "I came to make good on my promise."

"I feel that, I should know your name," Ryan said quietly, training his eyes on the ground even though the man was standing behind him. "Also, how you got into my apartment."

He heard the man chuckle, _no_, he _felt_ the man chuckled. A shiver ran down his back and this must be what Kendrel had meant when she said that he would be able to fight them off. It was almost like he was getting some kind of kick from this, a natural high. "I think I can grace you with my name, since we will be seeing an awful lot of each other for a long time to come." The man walked up behind Ryan and put a hand on Ryan's cheek, tilting his head up ever so slightly. "Alexander," he whispered into Ryan's ear. "I never quite realized how," Alexander seemed to pause, thinking and smirked, "pretty you are. A young boyish face, makes me glad that you didn't die." Ryan shuddered but found that he couldn't move, couldn't pull away.

"I have a preposition for you, Ryan," Ryan blinked and lifted his eyes. "What if you had the choice, the option, to stop the killings?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan breathed out.

"If you submit to me, stay with me, then I won't kill anymore." Alexander's free hand wound its way around Ryan waist, pulling him flush against his chest. "At least not in Miami, and not for a while. What would you say if I promised to do this?"

Ryan took a couple breaths thinking it over. He could save dozens of lives by giving up his. Ryan nodded once and he felt Alexander smirk again, this time wider. "I knew you would see it my way. Now you had me on the run the past two days, I think you owe me." Ryan could feel Alexander place his lips on Ryan's neck. "And just to let you know, the more you move and struggle, the deeper I bite, and I'd hate to accidentally kill you because you couldn't stop moving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun dun dun. Yea I finally gave him a name. Two more chapters and this story comes to an end. But soon to follow will be the next int he Series. I don't know what to call yet, i'll have a title by the time i post the next chapter. Look for Chapter 6 tomorrow! Woo!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: One more chapter to go guys. I can see how many people look at my story and I'm So happy to see so many hits, (even if all of you don't review:P) But of course to those who Do review, thank oh so Very very much! So here is the second to last chapter, enjoy!

Oh side note, that I've forgotten to say before. I have actually met Jerry Bruckheimer (sorry if I messed up the spelling of his name, I don't feel like looking it up right now) before and he is a really cool guy. I got to ask him a question then got his autograph, so woo!

Disclaimer: I do own Ryan, he's about two inches and lives with his brother Greg. I keep them in a cage, and they're surprisingly furry. Unfortunately I own hampsters, CBS and Jerry B. and the writers and stchuff own the real CSI Miami. Oh! But I do own Kendrel, and the vampire.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan nodded once at the words of Alexander and felt his body go numb. He gasped once when felt Alexander's fangs slide easily into his skin. Unlike the last attack though Alexander pulled out after a minute, and Ryan felt Alexander take one of his arms and lead him over to the bed, letting Ryan drop onto his back. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath, telling himself over and over that he was doing this to save lives.

Five hours after Ryan was released and only half an hour after the sun had gone down Eric arrived at Ryan's building. He had tried to make it there before sundown after talking, briefly, with Kendrel. He sprinted up the stairs, a bag in his hand with the promises of fresh cooked Chinese food. He knocked on the door and went to open to it, blinking when it was locked. Eric just rolled his eyes and rolled his eyes reaching up for the spare key. This was Ryan he was talking about, the door would always be locked.

"Ryan! I'm here, and I brought food!" He dropped the bag on the kitchen counter, walking into the small room to grab some plates and glasses for drinks. "What do you want to drink?" He waited for an answer and blinked when he heard nothing, absolutely nothing. "Ryan?" Eric called and walked back out.

Nothing was disturbed, the living room was perfectly clean like it had been when Ryan was admitted to the hospital. He turned and noticed that Ryan's bedroom door was shut, something that was unusual for Ryan. "Hey, Ryan, you okay man?" He opened the door and stopped, eyes wide.

Ryan was lying on his back on the bed, shirt missing and his head off to the side, asleep. Eric noticed that there were a new set of marks on Ryan's neck, but there were also bite marks all over his chest. Eric ran over and quickly took Ryan's wrist seeking for a pulse and quickly found one. "God, Ryan, wake up. You need to wake up now." He found Ryan's shirt on the ground and quickly picked it up, mopping up any free blood that was still on his body. Ryan moaned and moved his head slightly. "Come on Ryan, look at me."

He opened his eyes and looked at Eric. He then started to move and pushed Eric away. "You need, to leave." Ryan had to take deep breaths in the middle of his sentences. He tried to sit up but found it too painful. "He'll be back. Alexander, will be back." He muttered before falling again onto his back.

Eric ran his hand through his hair and cursed silently. "Alright, Ryan, don't move. I'm gonna get some stuff to clean you up." He got up and grabbed his cell phone heading to the bathroom.

A very annoyed Kendrel answered her phone as she was getting dressed for her show. "This had better be good," she muttered.

"Ryan was attacked again, but this time it's worse." Eric muttered. He didn't like this woman but knew that he would have to depend on her sometimes to help Ryan.

"What do you mean it's worse?" She growled over the phone.

"It looks like he started to bite every where, I don't know how vampire works. There are bite marks and blood on his chest and neck." Eric grabbed some bandages and looked around for the alcohol. He cursed Ryan mentally for being so damned organized.

"You were supposed to protect him!" Kendrel hissed into the phone, she didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to her room by yelling too much.

"Hey! This isn't my fault! I got here almost ten minutes ago. The blood on him and his bed is dried up, this happened hours ago!"

Kendrel stopped and her eyes widened a little. "Fuck. Eric, stay with Ryan, don't clean him up." She threw her costume clothes off and reached for the clothes that she had previously been wearing.

"What?!" Eric stopped and stood straight. "What do you don't clean him up? He needs to go to hospital but I don't think I can explain how he got attacked by kitchen ware all over his body."

"Just shut up and do what I say! I know what I'm talking about, you don't!" Kendrel wanted to slap him, but figured that Ryan wouldn't appreciate that. "I'll be there in five minutes, just keep him awake." She flipped her phone shut and Eric growled.

He dropped the bandages and went back in the room with Ryan. His breathing was steady and if it weren't for the bite marks all over him you would think he was just sleeping. Eric sighed and sat down next to Ryan on the bed and shook his arm a little. "Wake up, Ryan. Kendrel is on her way." Ryan moaned and turned a little, but slowly opened his eyes. Eric frowned and couldn't help himself. "Why didn't you fight him off, Ryan? Did you let him do this to you?" Ryan nodded his head then looked over at Eric.

"He promised he wouldn't kill anyone else if I let him." Ryan's voice was quiet, but not weak like it had been in the hospital. "I had to stop it Eric, I guess I solved my case." He smiled weakly.

Eric was about to reply when slowly his eyes widened. "Ryan, I've had an idea, and I need you to go along with me here, no matter how stupid you think it is." Ryan blinked watching Eric fly off the bed and to his dresser.

"What are you doing?" Ryan pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly when his stomach moved.

"Don't worry about it," he pulled out a shirt for Ryan, then shook his head and put it back. Ryan cringed a little knowing that the shirt was going to be wrinkled in half an hour. Eric pulled out a tank top and threw it at Ryan. "Put that on." Ryan was about to say something but thought better of it. He slipped the shirt on slowly. He jumped when he heard the door open and Kendrel practically ran into the bedroom.

"Oh god, Ryan!" She ran over and Ryan grabbed her arms before she could jump on him. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath. "But what the fuck were you thinking!" She smacked his chest and Ryan yelped.

"Kendrel, stop." Eric had his cell phone out and was talking to someone quickly. "I have an idea on how to help him get out of this." He turned to the window to get a better signal, and Kendrel turned her attention back to Ryan.

"I know you would not let him do _this_ to you Ryan. Why?" She turned her expression into a glare that would give any mother a run for her money when scolding a child.

"He promised to not kill anymore if I did. I couldn't be responsible for anymore deaths, Kandy," he appealed using her nickname.

"You jackass, how do you he wasn't lying." She didn't relent. "You can't do this just because of your pride, or whatever the hell it is that tells you to do this stupid shit."

Before Ryan could reply Eric ran back over. "Alright, listen and don't interrupt me," he made a point to look at Kendrel when he said this. "The police are coming over, but it to catch this man," he quickly added when Ryan's eyes widened. "We're going to put a wire on you and all we need you to do is say who he killed, or to admit to killing the people before. If we can get that on tape then we can arrest him."

"He's a vampire, not a common criminal, Eric." Kendrel said with annoyance lacing her tone.

"We know that, but he police don't. All they want is their killer." Eric smirked a little. "And if we can get him then we send him to California. There's a warrant out there for him, this was obviously not his first choice."

"What if he finds the wire, he'll kill me." Ryan stared between them, eyes still wide. "You guys don't understand. He was waiting for me when I got back from the hospital, he's not gonna fall for something so simple. And if he doesn't kill me then he'll kill you, I won't put you at risk." Kendrel felt that he was directing that statement at Eric and she fought to hide her smirk.

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice, Ryan." Ryan let out a long sigh.

Soon enough, an hour later Eric and Kendrel were stuffed in a van outside of Ryan's apartment with the police. Ryan was eating the food that Eric dropped on his counter, and also cleaning up the mess he had left. He had just put the plate in the microwave when a hand wound around his waist, moving up chest over the shirt. Ryan just closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing even.

"I'm glad to see that you're eating, it will keep your strength up." Alexander pulled Ryan closer to him. Ryan was suddenly extremely glad that they place the wire under the hem of his jeans instead of his chest.

In the van Eric glanced at Kendrel, then leaned over to whisper to her. "He sounds more like a lover than a killer."

"Sadly, some vampires make better lovers than humans," she said grimly and Eric turned back to the tape that was recording.

"I was getting dizzy," Ryan said quietly. "I needed something." He felt Alexander's breath on his neck again and he shivered. "Who did you kill last night?" He suddenly asked, wanting to delay what the man wanted from him. Eric's eyes widened in the van, he felt like jumping Ryan suddenly.

"Hmm?" Alexander seemed amused at the question. "Why do you ask? I've promised not to kill anyone else."

"Because, I want to know who it was. I figured out your pattern on my own, and I want to know how he was connected to the others." There was still truth to that statement.

"Persistent little detective aren't you?" The vampire smirked a little, his hand unconsciously rubbing Ryan's chest.

"I'm not a detective," Ryan said quietly, his OCD demanding he set that statement straight. Eric rubbed his head, thinking that Ryan was going to get himself killed and arrested.

"I supposed I could tell you, since you're so very cooperative with me." He kissed Ryan's neck and Ryan closed his eyes tighter. "I'm assuming you won't know names, at least not without looking them up."

"I've done some research." Ryan admitted.

"The book keep."

"Karl Pekring?"

"That's right. You have done your research." He smiled and bit Ryan's neck, centimeters from the old puncture holes that were created hours ago.

As Eric and Kendrel heard Ryan gasp in pain there was a flurry of movement in the van. The officers had grabbed their guns and were running into the building, the small confession all they needed. Eric grabbed Kendrel's hand pulling her out and following the men in uniform.

Alexander's arms tightened around Ryan when his door was kicked in and at least half a dozen weapons were pointed at them. Ryan moaned in pain a little and opened his eyes. He saw Eric and Kendrel follow behind them, trying to push to the front.

"Let him go, Jordan," the obvious captain of the group stepped forward. "There's no way to get away this time." Ryan winced when he felt Alexander's nails running down his stomach. His hand then reached under his jeans and Ryan's eyes widened. He pulled out the tap and snarled.

"Let him go!" Eric jumped forward, shaking off the hands that had grabbed onto his arms. "It wasn't his idea to wear that!"

'_Don't be a martyr, Eric,'_ Ryan thought desperately. Those were the exact words Eric had told Ryan before they left to listen in the van.

"You gave me up," he hissed into Ryan's ear. Ryan felt his breath catch in throat. "I would call this a breach in our unspoken contract, wouldn't you?"

"Alexander Jordan!" This time Kendrel had yelled at him. Ryan felt that if he could, he would bash his head against the counter, if it would make them stop yelling to save him. Then Kendrel threw something at them. He felt Alexander turn to move but he was hindered by Ryan's weight. Ryan felt glass shatter on Alexander's arm, a few pieces cutting into Ryan's own arm. Then Ryan fell to the floor as Alexander screamed out, he turned realizing that Kendrel must have thrown a small bottle of holy water.

There was scuffle of feet and Alexander was being dragged out of his apartment, handcuffed and pissed. Ryan felt himself being lifted up and placed on a gurney as paramedics had rushed in. Eric and Kendrel were there grinning and he rolled his eyes. He'd be having a talk with them later at the hospital.

After they left with Ryan, Eric looked around and moved to start cleaning up the mess that had been made. Kendrel watched him and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you cleaning?"

"Ryan will have a small heart attack if it's left a mess like this, trust me." Eric grabbed the mail that had been scattered on the floor and put it on Ryan's desk, but stopped when a manila folder caught his attention. He picked it up and flipped it open and blinked. He looked around and saw that Kendrel had started to clean up the kitchen. Eric saw a police report in the folder along with a picture, and other notes.

Name: Wolfe, Kendra

Sex: F

DOB: 05/21/60

DOD: 06/21/95

Age: 35

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5' 4''

Weight: 125 lbs

COD: Unknown

Description: Victim's hand were bound from behind, insignia burned onto right shoulder blade. No physical wounds visible. Internal organs blackened and hard.

Name: Wolfe, Trent

Sex: M

DOB: 03/21/56

DOD: 06/21/95

Age: 39

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 6' 0''

Weight: 152 lbs

COD: Unknown

Eric noticed that the description was the same as before. They were short and gave no real information. He read the notes from the Medical Examiner, noting that the Doctor had been just as confused about their deaths as Eric felt. He looked at the picture of what had been burned into their backs. A small circle with some kind of lettering in it, something Eric had never seen before. He then saw two papers in the back that intrigued him.

Name: Wolfe, Ryan

Sex: M

DOB: 04/21/82

Age: 13

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown/Green

Height: 4' 11''

Weight: 89 lbs

Relationship to Victims: Son

Status: Missing

Description: Victim reported to have fled the scene after officers arrived. Attempt to catch on foot failed. Officers claim to have seen opened wounds and burned insignia on victim's back.

Eric stared at the paper for a few minutes. Ryan had been in the house when his parents were killed, and barely escaped it had seemed. But why did he have these files? The last paper was written in different handwriting.

'Two years after initial investigation took place into the death of Kendra and Trent, the two officers on the case were found killed in their homes. Investigation had been terminated two years later, filed as an 'Unsolved'. Files gone missing in 2000, never reported. Files retrieved in 2001 but not by police.'

The last sentence was written with a different pen, and on a line of its own. It brought up too many questions in Eric's head and he shoved it back under the papers on Ryan's desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What is this? We learn a little about Ryan's past? (that i had to make up ,thank you very much CBS) Last chapter will be up soon, it's short so I mgiht not wait a day. Or I might. Expect the sequel, Of Men, Lies, and Dreams, up in the next two days or so.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And the last chapter, yes it's short, sorry. But it's the end, but the sequel shall be up shortly. More things shall be revealed in the next story, and some interesting things shall happen. We also start to learn a few things about Eric, too. So woo. And without further delay (cept for the disclaimer of course.

Oh side note, that I've forgotten to say before. I have actually met Jerry Bruckheimer (sorry if I messed up the spelling of his name, I don't feel like looking it up right now) before and he is a really cool guy. I got to ask him a question then got his autograph, so woo!

Disclaimer: I do own Ryan, he's about two inches and lives with his brother Greg. I keep them in a cage, and they're surprisingly furry. Unfortunately I own hampsters, CBS and Jerry B. and the writers and stchuff own the real CSI Miami. Oh! But I do own Kendrel, and the vampire.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was on the couch holding his plate in his hands as he ate. Puff was lying between his legs, asleep and purring. Eric and Kendrel were flanked on either side of him as they ate, all watching a movie. Ryan had decided to celebrate for apparently no good reason. A week after Ryan had been released from the hospital his client had paid him for finding her daughter's killer. Turned out that Heather Tillsend mother had had a one night stand with Vincent Santoni and she had told neither her daughter nor Santoni. Kendrel had gotten a chuckle out of it while Eric just shook his head. Eric had muttered something about safe sex and Kendrel just smirked.

"I'm going to get more tacos, anyone want anything?" Eric pushed himself up with his plate. Ryan held up his glass and smiled, silently asking for a refill. Eric rolled his eyes and took the glass. Kendrel just shook her head and he walked off into the kitchen.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Ryan nearly choked on the bite of rice he had taken when Kendrel spoke.

"What?" Ryan's voice was a little higher pitched than he would have liked.

"Oh, please. It's obvious that you like him, you've fallen head over heels for the man. Who could blame you?' Kendrel wiggled her eyebrows. "If I didn't think he was a total jackass, I'd be jumping on that train too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryan turned back to watch the movie.

"Christ, Ryan. I can see right through you, you want him more than Puff in heat." Ryan's cheeks turned crimson. "Ah ha!"

"Please, please don't tell him," Ryan begged Kendrel. "There's no way he would interested in me, he's a ladies man anyway." Ryan sighed a little and looked down.

Kendrel watched him and bit her lip. She'd promise not to tell, for Ryan, but that didn't mean that she couldn't taunt Eric about it. Without giving up Ryan's name of course. She was going to have fun with this one at Eric's expense. "Alright, I won't." She rubbed Ryan's arm and he smiled slightly at her.

Eric watched the two from the kitchen, but found that his attention was mostly on Ryan. After reading that file that Ryan had he felt some kind of need to protect him more than usual now. He couldn't explain it, but he certainly wasn't going to pass up the chance to protect him if he could. He grabbed his plate and Ryan's glass and went back into the living room. He handed Ryan his glass and couldn't help but smile when Ryan smiled up at him saying thanks.

Kendrel hid her smirk. Oh, was she going to have fun with this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't worry, I didn't forget about Ryan's past, (again that i had to make up ,thank you very much CBS) but I can't bring that up and solve it that fast, I've got a series to think about here:P. Expect the sequel, Of Men, Lies, and Dreams up probably tomorrow. I'm working on it. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
